Hidden Past
by Phantom Creedy Lover
Summary: Logan's sent to bring Jean's niece back to the mansion. He gets protective of her and cares for her more than most, and doesn't know why. When he finds out, will he tell her or keep it a secret for fear of losing her? LJ, LoganOC friendship, PiotrOC latr
1. People Like You

Logan was pissed. It was the middle of Winter, it was freezing, and his new 'team' had sent him on a wild goose chase to find a mutant, who was Jean's neice. Her name was Keira, and apparently, she didn't want to be found, because he had been chasing her for about three and a half hours by that point. He was getting tired, which didn't help the situation. He was in the middle of a clearing. He had a funny feeling Keira was in one of the bordering trees. "Kid, for the last time, I'm not here to hurt you! I don't have any weapons on me, anyway!" he looked at his knuckles. _Well, more or less._ He looked around, trying to find any trace of moment. "Come on, kid. I'm getting tired, and you fly, so I'm sure you are. Your Aunt Jean tells me you can turn into a dragon at any time. Dragons DO get tired, don't they?" He caught a glimpse of movement from a tree in front of him. "There you are…" he murmured, hoping she didn't hear him. He moved towards the tree as if he was guessing she was there and hadn't seen her. "Alright, if you wanna do it that way," he went to put his hand on the tree like he was going to lean on it, but brought his claws out at the last moment so they went into the tree and shook it.

"SHIT!" a brunette teenage girl fell out of the tree and hit the ground hard.

Logan smirked and walked over to her. "That wasn't that hard, was it? Here," he took her arm and helped her up.

When she got to her feet, she pulled her arm away. "Who are you?"

"Logan. Are you Keira Grey?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" she demanded.

Logan chuckled. "Call it a mission. Your aunt Jean wants me to bring you back to the school-"

"Xavier's school?" Keira cut him off.

Logan raised his eyebrow. "You know it?"

"She's mentioned it before. Mentioned you, too. You must be the wolf man,"

Logan smiled. There was something that he liked about her already. "More or less," he raised his arms and made his claws come out again, showing her what he meant. He tried hard not to laugh when she raised her own eyebrows, either surprised or impressed.

"I thought you said you didn't have any weapons," Keira pointed out, sitting down on a rock. Usually, she would've still been on her guard, but there was just something about him on top of the fact that Jean had mentioned him, and the claws proved it was him.

"I only use them on enemies, and if I used them on you, Jean might just kill me," Logan replied, sitting down on a rock opposite her. He fished around in his pocket, pulling out a cigar. "Smoke?" he offered.

"…I'm sixteen," Keira pointed out.

Logan paused and looked back at the cigar. "So?"

"No, I'm good, thanks," Keira shook her head and smirked.

Logan nodded. "Fair enough," he lit up the cigarette and put it in his mouth. "So, you're a mutant. What do you call yourself, then?"

"Just Keira," Keira shrugged.

Logan snorted. "Come on, you gotta do better than that. Have you ever made fun of yourself with it? I know some people back at the school-"

"Storm, Uncle Scott's Cyclops, Rogue, Magneto, I've heard," Keira nodded. "Fine. I call myself Dragonheart sometimes. Happy?"

Logan tilted his head. "Dragonheart? Seen the movie, I take?"

Keira nodded. "That and the fact that the first time my wings came out, I was wearing something that was a purplish pink so they came out looking like Sean Connery's Draco," she explained.

Logan nodded. "Interesting. 'Scuse me. Jean'll want to know I found you," Logan took a walkie-talkie with a large 'X' on it. "Storm? Tell Xavier I found who he was lookin' for" he said into it.

A static filled reply came in. "Good, bring her back here"

"Right, Wolverine out" he put the walkie-talkie away. "So… how do you like Scott as a family member?" he couldn't resist. He hated the guy, so he might as well get a second person's opinion from someone who wasn't his wife.

"I like him. He's cool- HOLY SHIT!" Keira began to answer, but what she saw when she looked up was what caused the outburst.

Logan looked where she was looking. A ship was coming towards them and Ororo was visible in the cockpit.

Logan pulled out the walkie-talkie again. "Oh, what happened to 'Bring her back here'?" Logan asked into it.

"Change of plans" Ororo replied. Soon, she had landed the plane and she got out of it, going over to them. She looked at Keira. "You alright, sweetie?"

Keira glanced at her. "Could be better"

Ororo smiled. "Don't be frightened. I'm sure Logan's told you that we're not here to harm you. My name's Ororo, or-"

"Storm. My aunt speaks very highly of you,"

Ororo smiled. "I'm glad to hear it. She's a good friend. Would you like to see her?"

"Yeah," Keira nodded.

"Come on the ship," Ororo replied. "You can trust us,"

"I have no doubt," Keira nodded, following Ororo onto the ship with Logan following close behind. They took off. A few minutes later Storm looked around. "I can't see a thing, Keira, do you have any power that may help?"

Logan looked up. "But Storm, you can-"

Storm glared at him. Logan realized what she was trying to do. Keira got up and blinked. Her blue eyes turned a gold color. She looked around. "If that's the school at least six miles away, I found it" she blinked and her eyes were back to normal. Logan nodded, impressed.

Storm smiled. "All right, Keira, prepare to meet people just like you for the first time" she hit a few controls.

Keira blinked. People like her? _As in, with powers like these two? Cool_. She was looking forward to it already.


	2. Short Talk

**Two weeks later:**

Keira looked down at her food in front of her. She was in the cafeteria, and Bobby, Marie, and John had dragged her over to their table just as they had the past week after Ororo had suggested it. She didn't mind. She had become good friends with all three of them already, Marie being the one she got closest to since Marie had told her the story about meeting Logan and the other events that branched off of that. She smiled when Marie and Bobby came back to the table. Bobby sat across from her and Marie sat to his left.

"So, Keira, what other powers do you have?" Bobby asked, looking at her. He knew she 'could get dragon features at will', but he didn't quite know what that entailed.

Keira leaned backwards "Well, in general, I can-" she smelled and heard something coming up behind her. Slowly. Someone was trying to sneak up on her. The person came within a few inches of her, now towering over her. "Hi Logan" she said without turning around.

Logan nearly fell over. "Well, something tells me you have almost perfect hearing and smell" he said, sitting down to join the group. "I can never sneak up on ya"

Keira smiled, ignoring the question of 'Why have you even tried?' that was going on in the back of her mind, mostly because she liked him, and trusted him even more than the first time she met him. In the past two weeks Logan had practically become the father Keira pretty much never had. "Yeah, but that's not all" she said with a smile.

"Prove it" Logan challenged, smiling himself before putting a cigar in his mouth.

Keira raised her eyebrow then snorted. A small flame and smoke came out of her nose towards Logan.

When it was gone, Logan coughed, releasing a ring of smoke from his mouth that wasn't from his cigar. His face was now covered in black soot. He looked at remained of his cigar and took it out of his mouth, then stared at Keira. "That was my last cigar!" he complained.

Rogue laughed. "Well smoking is bad for you anyway"

Logan couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that she had said it, just as Marie had. This time around, he was happy the next thing that happened wasn't him going flying through the windshield of his pickup truck. He turned, hearing a sniffle from somewhere behind them.Keira turned around since she had also heard it. The sniffle sounded familiar, and she soon figured out why. It was her Aunt Jean, who was crying. "Aunt Jean?" she got up, as did Logan.

Jean looked up from a wet tissue. "Oh, hi, Keira, honey,"

Keira tried not to snort when she went to open her mouth to ask what was wrong, but Logan did it first. "Jean? Are you okay?" he asked.

"Scott…" Jean breathed. "Scott broke up with me"

Logan's upper lip twitched in anger. No one hurt Jean when HE was around. "That bastard!" Logan growled, turning towards the stairs.

Storm came up to him and stopped him, then turned back to Jean. "What?" she asked. She only heard muttering, then knew something must have been up with the way Logan reacted.

"Scott… just broke up with me for no apparent reason!" Jean whimpered. Keira put her arm around her aunt's shoulders.

Logan smiled at the girl's action, then saw something that shone red behind him, and there was only one explanation. It was the _bastard_ that had just broken Jean's heart. He got up and moved so fast no one could stop him. He stopped a few inches away from Scott. "You bastard! What do you think you're doing?" he demanded.

"What I felt I needed to do," Scott responded calmly.

Logan resisted the urge to bring out his claws and impale the man standing in front of him. He shook the thought out of his head and turned to Scott. "Why, Scott? Jean loves you!"

"I know… which is why I'm leaving".

Logan raised his eyebrow. _Why would he do that if she loved him? Wait a sec- leaving? _

Scott lifted a set of keys, as if reading his mind. "The bike is yours now, Wolverine," he dropped the keys into the other man's hand.

Logan just looked at him, stunned. If Scott was being himself, that moment would've been perfect to just come out with it 'I'm joking, you idiot. You think I would give you my motorcycle?' came to mind as an expected reply, but when nothing like that came out of Scott's mouth, Logan decided to interrogate him anyway. "Where are you going, and without the bike, how are ya gonna get there?"

"I have my car, you know, the one you attempted to hot wire?" Scott asked.

Despite himself Logan chuckled. "You found out about that, huh?"

"It's kinda hard to miss three gaping holes from the first time you tried to hotwire it… what did you do, anyway? Go out for 'smokes' and you didn't have a ride?" Scott responded. He looked back at Jean. "Take care of her, for me, huh?" he asked, and with that left.

Logan stood there for a moment. The bike or Jean? He turned to yell after Scott but he was already gone. Logan blinked and returned to the others, simply shrugging when they asked what had just happened.


	3. The Plan

**Three days later:**

Logan and Keira had decided to have a bit of fun, and were about to start a fake, play fight. They were in the school's courtyard, circling each other, sending each other glares, but almost each time, they just chuckled because of the whole absurdity of their actions. Both Logan's claws and Keira's short, sharp, rock-like claws were out.

"All right kid, my claws versus yours, best mutant wins" Logan explained.

Keira nodded. "I don't see why you're voicing this stuff, you know it's gonna be me who wins anyway," she smirked confidently.

Logan smiled. "Only if you add your other powers, kid, think about it, a fierce wolf versus a small fire breathing dragon, who'll win?"

"Dragon" Bobby coughed from the side. He, Marie and John had come to watch the fight.

Logan sent him a playful glare, than lunged at Keira. Keira flipped over, avoiding him. She scratched backward. Logan yelped as her claws grazed his arm. "Damn" he muttered, waiting for his back to heal. Keira not knowing the fact that he could self-heal was her own loss.

Keira smiled. "Believe it" she laughed.

Logan glanced at her. "And If I don't want to?"

"Than that's your loss, buddy boy" Keira responded, then nodded. "Alright, doggie. Come," she ordered, pointing down.

"Oh, you asked for it now, kid," he lunged forward again, this time it was him who skimmed her arm.

Keira winced at the pain, then looked down, seeing three shallow cuts on the top of her arm. "Son of a bitch!" she swore, more at her arm then the person who bestowed the cuts.

"Give up kid?" Logan demanded.

"In your wildest dreams, Furball" Keira replied.

Logan smirked. "That would be that other kid, Tribble, I think his name was. Not me," Logan said, closing his eyes and crossing his arms, letting his pride take over. Bad idea.

"No, it could be you too" Keira said, tackling him. She brought her claws to his throat.

Logan stared at her. "Damn, kid" he knew her claws were barely anything to his when it came to size and damage, but he was still surprised.

"Loag, how many times must I tell you? I'm not a kid, and now we're even from when we first met," Keira offered her hand for him to take. Logan sighed, figuring the fight had now come to a draw. It had actually gone on longer than he expected it would. He took her hand and pushed off the ground when she helped out, pulling him upwards. There was applause from behind them. Keira and Logan turned.

Xavier was the one applauding. "Well done, Dragonheart," he said.

Keira smiled. "Thanks Professor," there was just something about the man that she liked, but for some reason, she still liked Logan over him.

Xavier nodded.

"Ooh, Logan, watch out, you got beaten by a girl" Ororo said with a smile, walking up to them. She had been walking alongside Xavier since he was in his wheelchair, riding it around the border of the courtyard until he had seen the fight.

"Why don't you go amuse yourself and make a snowstorm somewhere were there are people you hate?" Logan asked while he playfully glared at her.

"Aw, too bad, already did that to my brother in law today," Ororo shrugged. Keira smiled while Jean laughed at the snappy yet clever comeback. Keira looked up at her aunt. She had gotten over Scott so quick both she and Logan were surprised.

Xavier looked up. He had a question in his mind for quite a while and had never been able to ask it yet, and even if it didn't seem like the right time, he decided to ask anyway. He had only seen her with her wings out and her fire breathing technique, but she said she was able to turn fully into a dragon at some points. "Keira, do you ever go… full dragon?" he asked.

Jean frowned and coughed. She knew the answer, but didn't like it, and knew her neice would have a hard time replying. Sure enough, she was right, and tied not to frown when she saw her neice go from looking happy to devastated.

Keira looked away. "Only once, and I'd like to leave out why…" she replied gently.

_Why, Keira?_

Keira stared at Xavier, and then remembered, telepathy. _Damn it all._ She looked Xavier in the eye. _Please, I don't want to talk about it. _She mentally begged him.

_But I would. _Xavier tilted his head, then looked at Jean, feeling her tap into their so-called conversation that everyone else had no clue about, staring at them in confusion.

Keira sighed. _Fine. I went full dragon without wanting to. I killed the guys that murdered my parents when I was only three. I don't know what happened. It was… I was so young, and then it happened. I don't understand how I did it when I was only three. I didn't even know what 'kill' meant. . _She thought about the event. She had been there those thirteen years ago. Images of three men coming into the Wilson-Grey home flooded her mind. Two guns went up, her father yelling at his wife to protect their daughter, her mother screaming. Gunshots. Her parents dead bodies, bloody on the ground. Then blackness, then the three men's bodies on the ground. She shuddered and the images stopped, trying to stop the tears from falling.

Logan looked at her, noticing the shine of her eyes, knowing she was on the verge of crying. _But why? Did Xavier bring something up?_ He looked up at the said man and saw that he also looked sad. _I guess so._

Xavier frowned, an upset look forming on his face. _I'm sorry… I had no…_

_I know you didn't, it's okay. _Keira nodded.

Xavier smiled and left, leaving everyone else staring at both of them, confused.

"Uh… care to elaborate, kid?" Logan asked. He had to admit, he was concerned about her.

"Sorry, but no," Keira said, looking down.

"Okay, your loss" he smiled, trying to make her smile to get the hurt look off her face. His smile widened when he saw his attempt had succeeded and Keira smiled at him. He put his hand on her head and ruffled her hair affectionately before walking away.

The group cleared out until Marie and Keira were the only ones remaining.

"He likes you, you know," Marie said after a long silence.

"Who?" Keira asked.

"Logan," Marie replied.

Keira laughed. "Sorry, but, he's a bit old for me"

Now it was Marie's turn to laugh. "You know I didn't mean it like that, I meant as in friendship"

Keira nodded. "Yeah, like you and him,"

"Exactly" Marie nodded, starting to walk back towards the school.

Keira nodded and walked with her. "If it's anyone who belongs with Logan in the other 'like' relationship, it's my aunt,"

Marie froze and grinned, turning to her friend. "Are you serious?! You think they belong together too? Join the club then, you should have seen and heard everyone here when Logan first came here, we were waiting for Scott and her to break… sorry" Marie blushed and looked down.

Keira smiled. "It's okay. Uncle Scott's a big boy. I'm sure he's not gone for good. He's not like that. I agree with you guys anyway. It seems Logan and my aunt would work out a lot better than Scott and my aunt…" her face lit up suddenly.

"What?" Marie asked.

Keira turned to her. "I have an idea, and I may need your help"

"I'm listening…" Marie said slowly.

Keira smiled. "Ever play matchmaker?"


	4. Phase One

**A/N: I put a bit of what Hugh Jackman did at the Tony aways a few years back into what Logan does, so for those of you who recognize it hope you enjoy it in here.**

"Marie!" Keira called.

Marie went over to her. "Did you get that note to Jean?"

"You get it to Logan?"

"Yeah" Marie nodded.

"Good" Keira nodded, then looked at the path that they were facing, seeing Jean and Logan coming forward from different ends. "Get down!"

The girls ducked behind the hedge and watched Logan approach Jean. "Hey, Red. Have you seen Marie anywhere?"

"No. Have you seen Keira? She told me meet her here in a note" Jean said.

"Same with Marie. I hope she's okay" Logan murmured.

"Awww" Keira whispered.

Marie whacked her arm.

Keira chuckled.

"Well, they aren't here and I'm late, wanna go for a walk?" Logan suggested.

"Sure" Jean nodded. "I'm late too, so why not?" they left.

"Yeah!" the two girls slapped five.

"Just give em a few minutes, than when they get back act like you forgot about the whole thing. Logan will be in the cafeteria, so I'm good for that. Jean will be-"

"In the training room. She almost always is" Marie replied.

"You want to talk to Logan or should I?" Keira asked.

"It seems like you two are closer now, so you can get Logan"

"I'm not closer already" Keira frowned.

"Well it seems like it. I need to ask Jean a question anyway so I'll get to her"

"Deal" Keira left.

A few minutes later Logan walked into the cafeteria grinning like an idiot.

Keira smiled at him. "Hey Mr. Happy-go-lucky, what has you so well, happy? And sorry about missing out on that meet. I was training with Marie"

"No problem, wings. Besides, I had a nice time with Red"

"Oh really?" Keira grinned.

"Yeah. We talked the whole time, so it made up for it"

"About what?"

"Well, how it seemed that you and Marie planned not being here since the same thing occurred with the notes"

"Oh really?" Keira asked, nervously.

Logan chuckled. "No. Not really. Just about you guys in general, the weather, Xavier…" that stuff" Logan nodded.

"Ah" Keira nodded.

"So what were you doing the whole time?"

"Really just training with Marie" Keira shrugged.

"Hm, really, because I just saw Marie coming from the opposite hallway from the training room"

"Well we uh… left early and I came here. I was starving"

"Sure Wings"

"Oh, now I'm Wings, huh?"

"Man, when you started flying the other day it was weird"

"So are your claws" Keira smirked.

Logan smiled. "Well met, kid."

"Cool. So are you going to go to the dance here?" Keira asked.

"Dance? Me? Nah. I'm not a dance person"

"Really? It seemed like you are" Keira said.

Logan laughed. "Right. This would be me, a complete idiot singing West Side Story" he stood on the bench and started singing, lifting his foot at the same time. "See that pretty girl in that mirror there, what mirror where?" he looked at his foot. "STOP!"

Keira laughed. "That would work for some people"

Logan now noticed everyone in the cafeteria was staring at him. "Uh, yeah. Hi. Sorry. Won't happen again" he got off the bench, sighing before turning to Keira. "I hate you"

"I hate you too, buddy. Now, I gotta go" Keira patted Logan's shoulder before leaving.

Bobby passed the table as she left, chuckling at Logan.

Logan turned to him. "She's gonna be the death of me, Freeze"

"What's up with you and the new nicknames?" Bobby asked.

"New kid, new names" Logan replied.

Meanwhile:

Keira walked along the hallway, waiting for Marie. When she saw her coming down the other hallway, she gave two thumbs up. "Phase one done, two underway"

"You know it's gonna be hard getting him to the dance" Marie pointed out.

"I have my ways." Keira winked. "Gimme a couple of days, he's there. And Jean?"

"She's already trying to get a dress for it. That's what I was asking her about. So did Logan tell you what they talked about?"

"No. Not yet. Jean?"

"No"

Keira smirked. "Then I have a way we can find out"

"How"

"Follow me back to my room. I have a few things that can help" she trotted up the steps, Marie at her heels.


	5. Always Liked a Challenge

**A/N: Holy crap, over a year between updates. I'm very sorry about the big wait. Just to let you know I'm in the middle of making a few changes to the fic (which explains the slightly changed summary, etc). The timeline also changes. It was originally in place of X2 , but I may just kick it back a bit and have it between the first and second movie and include the other two movies in here. That would make this fic flow a little better. Anyway, on with the chapter.**

"Damn it! He was telling the truth!" Keira swore again after looking at the surveillance video in the laptop.

Marie, who had been behind her most of the time, smiled. "That's what you get for spyin' on him like that,"

Keira looked at her briefly and shut the laptop. "I can't help that I'm nosy. Besides, Xavier actually lets me do it. Says Logan can be… odd… I think he said, and gave me the job to look after him,"

"That's not like him" Marie pointed out.

Keira laughed. "You've got that right. Even I was a little surprised… and disturbed," she added after a moment. "Well anyway, Logan was right. They made small talk. _Very small talk_. Nothing more,"

"Geez, who's the more headstrong one here? Logan or Dr. Grey?"

After Keira sent her a 'you've got to be kidding' look, both girls burst out laughing. "Logan," they said simultaneously.

"Hey!" There was a knock at the door a moment later, and both girls exchanged glances when they realized it was Logan. "Are you guys plotting my demise or something? I heard my name!" Logan added.

Keira shoved the laptop under her bed and went over to the door and opened it to regard him. "Now what makes you think that, Wolvie?" she asked.

Logan raised his eyebrows and smiled. "Wolvie? I dunno, kid. I think I'm rubbing off on you too much. I came to ask what you guys wanted for dinner. We just got that mutant that's supposedly a good cook and he volunteered to cook for us. However, no one was convinced about his skills but me, but I'm still skeptical, so I want someone to have one of his meals with me so I'm not the only one getting sick tomorrow,"

Keira snorted. "Charming, Logan. I'm sure girls are all over you with that attitude,"

"Of course they were" Logan nodded. He brought a cigar to his lips. He looked from it to her.

"I'm not your little slave, man. Light it yourself" Keira smirked.

"Killjoy" Logan pulled out a lighter and lit the cigar. "So, you girls game for a meal?"

"I'll skip. I may go out with Bobby later" Marie replied.

"Okay, that's one 'no'" Logan looked at Keira. "You?"

Keira shrugged. "I've always liked a challenge. Surprise me"

"You got it," with that, Logan left, going down the long hallway.

--

The next morning:

"You done yet?"

Keira leaned against the wall opposite the girls' bathroom, regarding Logan on the other side of the hallway. "This was your goddamn idea. I blame you. You even said it was gonna happen!" she argued about the fact that they had both spent most of the morning around the bathrooms, getting sick from the food from the previous night. Neither of them considered it food poisoning. It was just plain… bad.

"Hey, you're what, seventeen? Watch the language. I was joking about saying we were gonna get sick last night, how should I have known the guy's food really sucks?" Logan shot back.

"I'm sixteen, turning seventeen in five months, and I dunno, you could've checked it out on your own without me!" Keira replied, tucking her legs under her body when a mutant pass by who was making paper airplanes fly around.

"Now where's the fun in that?" Logan asked.

"What's the fun in this?!" Keira demanded, patting the floor next to her, then nudged his foot with hers.

Logan chuckled. "I guess you're right"

"Damn straight," Keira nodded.

Logan rolled his eyes. "What's with you and Marie not listening to me when I'm the closest adult here to both of you, er- next to Jean" he corrected.

Keira shrugged. "No, you're right. I'm actually starting to get closer to you,"

"Again, run while you still can," Logan told her, then looked up when Ororo came over. "Storm" he greeted.

"Keira, Logan," Ororo smiled, then leaned against the wall next to Logan. "You guys try the food, too?"

Logan and Keira nodded.

Ororo sighed. "You try to be supportive and sometimes it turns on you,"

Logan snorted. "Ain't that right. Hey Wings, go burn everything in the kitchen. That'll teach him that being a chef shouldn't be in his future."

"Cute" Keira made a face at him.

Logan winked at her. "Storm, any chance of the kitchen getting struck by lightning?"

"And what? Getting all of our good food ruined? No thank you" Ororo replied with a smile of her own. "Anyway, I have to teach a class. Keep an eye on Logan for me, Keira" Ororo walked over to Keira and put her hand on the teen's shoulder briefly before walking away.

"Consider it done!" Keira called after her.

Logan watched Ororo go before looking back at Keira. "You gonna stalk me now?" he asked.

"No, just follow you around innocently. Innocently kinda eliminates stalk, right? And you're aware of it"

Logan rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. You think your stomach's good now?"

"It seems fine now" Keira nodded.

"Good. Come on" Logan got up and offered his hand to her. She took it and pushed off the ground as he pulled her upright. They started to walk down a different hallway than Storm. "So… seeing anyone here yet?"

Keira snorted. "No. Why?"

"Just making sure I don't have to go kick anyone's ass. Scott's not here to be the protective one, so I might as well be. You said I'm close to you, yourself" Logan pointed out.

"Yeah, but I think that's a little far, don't ya think? Trying to chase guys away?"

"I dunno, is it?" Logan asked.

Keira snorted. "Next thing you know _you'll_ be playing matchmaker"

Logan raised an eyebrow. "You make it sound like a bad thing"

"I just… don't enjoy anything with matchmaking" Keira lied through her teeth yet again.

"Oh really?" Logan asked, still walking, but a moment later he brought his hand to her shoulder and pinned her lightly against the wall. "Then why the Hell are you trying to pair me up with Jean?!"

"I thought you liked her!" Keira pointed out. Crap. Snagged. Logan one, Keira zip. MORON!"

"I'm not saying I don't. I just think I can-" Logan and Keira froze, hearing a scream come from the opposite hallway. He let go of her and pointed to her. "To be continued!" he growled before both of them took off in the direction of the scream.


	6. Run

Keira and Logan had just reached the lobby where the scream had come from when Logan suddenly stopped short and stumbled backwards, knocking Keira off balance. She recovered and grabbed his shoulders to steady him. It only took her a moment to figure out the situation. There was a little girl cowering on the ground in the middle of the lobby, and another new face, she had heard the boy her age being called Colossus, was directly in front of her and Logan. Since Colossus was currently mutated, holding up a hundred pound weight above his head, Logan had thought he was just a statue and ran right into the teenager at full speed.

Logan turned around, and Keira tried not to snort, seeing that he was still dizzy from the action, and he stumbled as he turned around. "Keir, do me a favor and right this down for me, will ya?" he asked. "When coming to someone's rescue, watch out for Tin Man," he said before he started falling over since he had passed out.

Keira quickly let her left wing come out of her back and she caught him with it before he hit the ground.

Colossus frowned, looking at Logan. "Sorry, sir,"

Keira also looked at Logan. "I don't think he can hear you, man," she poked him and laughed. "You know, he's self healing, but if he passes out, he doesn't come to in a matter of seconds? That's kind of odd," she pointed out, then looked at Xavier, the girl, Ororo, and Colossus, since they were the only ones in the room. Ororo looked confused. It seemed like she had come running after hearing the scream too, but no one seemed to be in any immediate peril. "Uh… who screamed?"

"I did, young miss,"

Keira looked down at the little girl on the ground. What caught her by surprise was the fact that she looked like she was barely seven, yet she spoke with the voice of someone around forty. Xavier sensed her surprised.

"Keira, I doubt you've met either of these two students," he pointed out.

Keira nodded. "You're right," she shifted oddly since Logan's weight on her wing was getting too be a bit much. She lowered him to the ground carefully.

Xavier smiled. "Don't worry about Wolverine. Colossus here can carry him back to his room after I check up on him. Anyway, Keira, this is Jane Phillips. She can age as she desires, and have any combination of age-related traits, like you just experienced with her voice,"

Jane shifted. "I'm sorry to worry you about my scream. I saw that the weight was one hundred pounds and it looked like he faltered for a moment and it was coming right at me," the girl explained, again, this time her voice matched her age.

"It's fine… I think," Keira added the last part under her breath.

Colossus tried to hold back a snicker since he was the only one who heard her. "I'm Piotr Rasputin, by the way. Friends call me Pete, and you just saw my mutation," he offered his hand.

"Hi. Keira Grey. I can pretty much have any dragon feature as will, like you're seeing now," Keira nodded at her wing then let it come back into her back. Shook his hand, not at all surprised at his strong grip after what she had just seen. She looked behind her and smirked, hearing Logan groan as he came to. "I guess I was wrong," she looked back at Piotr for a moment before she turned to Logan. "Have a nice nap?" she asked.

Logan glared at her. "Shut up. Who the Hell was screaming?"

Jane raised her hand and repeated her explanation before she morphed again, turning into a twenty-something year old. She went on her own way, leaving the other four alone.

"I'm getting VERY sick of those false alarms," Logan announced. "And am I the only one who thought that was really, really weird?" he pointed at the hallway Jane had gone down to indicate he meant her.

"Welcome to school," Ororo chuckled. She gave Logan a pat on the shoulder before going down another hallway.

Logan sighed. "I'm still not gonna get used to this,"

Keira shrugged. "I'm not, either,"

--

A week later:

The time of the dance had come and gone, and Marie and Keira weren't happy to find their plan hadn't worked. Jean didn't even dance, and any time Keira tried to convince Logan to ask her, he'd come up with numerous excuses why he shouldn't. The rest of the times when she attempted to push him towards Jean, he simply brought out his claws anddug them into the closest section of the wall of the indoor gymnasium they were in. It was safe to say that Xavier and Ororo weren't too pleased about that, because the second that Logan and Keira saw that Xavier and Ororo were glaring at them, Logan instructed one order: Run. That was most of their time at the dance. Getting annoyed with each other about dancing with Jean, then running away from the other two. At the end of the night, Keira and Marie had regrouped to come up with another plan, but they decided to wait a bit, just to have a bit of fun, which was exactly what they did.

"Come on, come on, come ON!" Logan yelled at the top of his lungs. He, Ororo, and some of the older students at the school were in the middle of playing a boys vs. girls baseball game since it was Saturday. He and Ororo were pretty much the coaches of the game, but they also played a couple of times, which made their attempts at trying to get to the bases most difficult. Keira had launched herself at Logan's shins at one point, but he had sidestepped her, so he just smirked as he passed her and asked if 'the dirt tasted good'. Now he was on the sidelines of the field that they had made, yelling at Piotr to run faster since he had just been at bat and hit the ball a good distance, so he was running for second. What made Logan more competitive was that Keira was playing second base, and she was trying to tag Piotr since Kitty had thrown the ball to her after it had bounced a few times, and she was gaining on him. "Move it, Mailbox!" he yelled. He had to admit, he was getting pretty bad with nicknames lately. He had even tried to get Keira's help with a few, but all she did was laugh at him. Some help. He smirked, seeing that Piotr had finally made it to the base. "That a boy, Muscles!" The first decent name in a while.

Keira snorted, then looked at Piotr. "You suck," she announced playfully before tossing the ball back at Marie, who was pitching. She grinned, seeing Bobby was up. This was going to be fun.

And it was. The game soon ended, and the girls had completely buried the boys 20 to 5.

They were heading inside and Keira was talking to Marie when Logan threw his arm around her. "About that talk we were having before that you ran away from after we met Jane…"

"Uh… I'm hungry. Talk to me later," she looked at Marie, who caught the hint. Both of them sped up, but Logan caught up to them easily. "You do know you're not gonna get away,"

"Oh, is that so?" Keira smirked, then noticed that the man tensed up for a second before relaxing, then looking annoyed. "Marie, Xavier's talking to him in his mind . RUN!" both girls made a run for it this time, and this time, Logan let them go, because Xavier had told him to come see him in his office.

--

It had been a couple of hours now, and Keira went to find Logan since Jean had also wanted to see him. Since his door was open, she poked it and slipped inside.

Logan glanced over his shoulder. "Of course you can come in,"

Keira smiled. "Sorry," she sat down on the bed, noticing he was packing a backpack. "What's this about?"

"… You really DO stalk me, don't you?" he asked, shoving another jacket into his bag before closing it and putting one of the straps over his shoulder.

"I'm nosy. It's what I do," Keira rolled over.

Logan shook his head and smiled. "Xavier said what I may be looking for with where I came from may be at Alkali Lake,"

"Really?" Keira sat up, arching an eyebrow.

Logan shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine, kid. Have you seen Rogue? She'll kill me if I don't say goodbye,"

Keira laughed. "Last time I saw her she was down in the lobby,"

Logan nodded. "Thanks,"

"Good luck!" she called after him as he left the room.


	7. You Need a Hobby

**A/N: Alright, figured get a new chapter up before Wolverine came out. Sorry for the hugh wait. I don't own X-Men, blah blah blah, I do own what you don't recognize. Enjoy.**

A week had almost passed since Logan left, as did Keira's 18th birthday. It was the day after there was an attack on the President that was believed to have done by a mutant, so everyone was on edge. That was the day when Scott returned as well, to help the other adults out with handling things and calming the students down. Keira had been walking down the stairs when she saw Ororo open the door, and at seeing her ex-uncle, she nearly fell down the stairs completely. However, she only tripped on the last couple, leaving Scott to run over and catch her before she fell. Needless to say, it was an interesting reunion. It was now the sixth day, and she and Marie were waiting eagerly for Logan's return. Jean had suggested for them to come to the local museum with her, Ororo, Scott and some of the younger students to get their minds off of waiting. They agreed, dragging John and Bobby along with them. Since they had all been there numerous times, they had gone to the food court to relax and talk a bit. It had started off good, that was, until John had decided to start trouble with two teenage boys around their age by not letting one of them use his lighter. Now John was flipping it open and closed, trying to get a larger rise out of the boys.

"John, knock it off," Marie finally said.

"Jean's gonna kill me if you go overboard," Keira added.

John laughed. "What're you gonna do? She's your aunt, big whoop,"

"Aw, so you're gonna cry to auntie Jean?" the teen in the denim jacket asked her.

Keira glared at him. "Up yours, pal,"

The boy smirked, going over to her. Keira glared at him yet again when he put his arm on her shoulder, letting his hand hang dangerously close to her chest. "Listen here, you minx you, how's about you have you save your friend an ass whooping and you and I get outta here, to… you know,"

Keira frowned when his hand got lower. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," she replied.

"Yeah?" he asked. "Why not?" he got closer, but a moment later, he found his cheek being slammed into the table. Keira was on her feet, her elbow on the other side of his head, holding it down, and she was gripping the back of his jacket in her other hand.

" 'Cause I doubt you'd wanna get your ass whooped by a girl in front of your friend," Keira hissed, then shook her head, feeling what she had come to call the 'inner dragon' in her come out. She noticed her vision change slightly, so she focused on bringing down her anger level just enough that her eyes would go back to being blue from turning yellow briefly.

The other boy just smirked. "Well, now that my friend's temporary outta commission…" he snatched John's lighter from him.

"Hey!" John yelled, getting up.

The boy smirked. "What're you gonna do? You look like you fight like a girl," he lit up his cigarette.

John just glanced at him for a moment, then winked.

Keira couldn't help but jump when she saw the teen's cigarette burn even more to the point where it caused a flame, then it hit her. It was the lighter, not the cigarette.

The teen dropped the cigarette, causing his sleeve to catch light. "Whoa! Whoa!" he started waving his arm.

"Dude!" the one in the denim jacket got free of Keira's hold and went to the other's aid.

Bobby tapped Keira's arm lightly to indicate for her to move aside before he raised his hand and ice started forming on the sleeve, putting the fire out.

It barely seemed like a moment passed before everything in the area seemed to freeze except for Bobby, John, Marie and Keira. The teens looked around in confusion.

"John, what did you do?" Marie asked after a while.

"Did you get a new power and not tell us?" Keira added on, still looking around. Absolutely nothing was moving. Not the people, clock, the plants, everything was still.

"I didn't do this," Bobby pointed out.

"No, I did,"

The three turned, seeing Xavier come in a few feet away, followed by the younger students, Scott, Jean and Ororo.

"Next time you feel like showing off, don't," Xavier scolded John. "Or at least have the decency to back up yourself or your friends without using your powers," his gaze rested on Keira for a moment.

Keira looked away. _He knows I didn't use them, right? I mean, that little flash of them wasn't really used against him… per se_.

Xavier's attention was no longer on her, though. It was on the news report that was coming back on, telling of a mutant attack on the White House.

"I think it's time to leave, Professor," Scott pointed out.

"Yes, I think you're right," Xavier agreed.

And they did, letting time to get back to normal as they exited the building.

The afternoon was a bit more entertaining. She had spent most of the afternoon talking about what had happened with Marie and Bobby, then caught up with Piotr later on. The two of them were in one of the mansion's living rooms with a young mutant boy, drawing since he had asked them to after seeing some of their work. They had agreed, and now they were sitting in a triangle at the table in the corner, and Bobby and Marie were goofing off, thumb wrestling on the couch a few feet away. Keira had to admit a few of the remarks exchanged were so corny they were adorable, and some were just plain dumb. Judging by the snorts and coughs that kept coming from Piotr, he thought each and every one of the comments was dumb. She had just finished sketching her aunt, and now she had focused her attention on the couple, just waiting for something perfect to mock them about later on.

"You're dead, you're so dead," Bobby teased.

" _You're_ so dead," Marie shot back playfully.

After a moment, Bobby leaned towards her and Marie pulled away. "I don't wanna hurt you," Marie murmured.

"I'm not afraid," Bobby reassured her, getting closer.

Keira blushed and looked away, giving them privacy, then noticed Piotr and the boy were still looking at the other two. She whacked Piotr's arm and raised her eyebrows.

He just shrugged, then looked down at his own drawing, indicating for her to look at it.

She did and tried to hold a laugh when she saw that he had drawn a cartoon Bobby, who looked like he was being electrocuted while kissing a cartoon Marie. She bit her pointer finger to do so, but a small giggle still came though.

Thanks to her reaction, the boy was curious what the drawing was, and Piotr noticed so he slid it around and the boy leaned forward to see it, laughing a bit harder than she had.

Keira rolled her eyes again and smiled until she felt Marie tap her shoulder. She looked at her.

"He's back!" Marie announced happily.

The other girl blinked, wondering how she knew, then heard the motorcycle's engine, remembering Logan had taken it on more than one occasion, so it was probably what he had done this time. Keira's grin matched Marie's. She looked at Piotr. "I'll catch up with you later," she got up and followed Marie out of the room and into the lobby, where Logan had just entered.

"Logan!" Marie grinned, walking over to him and giving the man a hug.

Logan hugged her back. "I take I was missed?" he asked, moving over to Keira when she moved in for a hug as well.

The girls looked at each other, then looked back at him. "Not really,"

Logan smirked. "Hm. Well, how've you two been?"

"Good," Marie replied.

"Same old," Keira nodded.

Logan nodded, then smirked and looked at Keira. "So you're depressed."

Keira made a face at him.

Logan chuckled, then pulled off his backpack. "I got something for you on the way back. Forgot I missed your birthday,"

Keira shook her head. "You didn't have to-"

"You put up with me and you're helping me out with _you know what_. I've been thinking, and I appreciate it. It's the least I could do. Now, I remembered last month's little rant about your liking of fossils, and it's not much, but…" Logan dug into his bag and pulled out a small item wrapped in tissue paper. "… Plus if you don't like it I'll be forced to kick your ass,"

Keira chuckled, then took it from him and opened it. She laughed, seeing it was a sharktooth necklace. "Aww, Logan, it's awesome! Thank you!" she hugged him again, then kissed his cheek.

Logan quickly took a step back. "Okay, now we're getting a bit too mushy for me… if Storm saw that she'd eat me,"

"It's forgiven if it's a 'thank you',"

All three of them turned, seeing Ororo come down the stairs, smiling at them.

"Good," Logan nodded. "Hi, Storm,"

Ororo smiled. "Logan. You came back just in time, too,"

"For what?" Logan demanded, not at all happy to hear he might have a job to do right when he got back.

"We need a babysitter," Ororo replied.

"Babysitter?" Logan asked, definitely not thrilled to hear the term.

Keira nodded. "Yeah, why him? With him looking after here, even with Xavier this place is goin' to Hell," she pointed out.

Logan growled, then turned Keira around so her back was against his chest, then covered her mouth with his hand, just looking at her strangely when she licked it, trying to make him let go.

Ororo chuckled. "Nice to see you back,"

Logan smiled, tightening his grip on Keira's mouth when she started squirming.

"Hi, Logan. I hope you're not trying to kill my neice," Jean smiled, walking down the stairs.

Logan's hand instantly dropped. "Never. Jean," he nodded a greeting, hip checking Keira away from him when she stepped on his foot.

Ororo paused. "Uh… I should go and get the jet ready,"

Marie rocked back and forth, already feeling awkward that she and Keira were the only ones who remained, then quickly ran from the room when Bobby called her. Keira, on the other hand just turned and walked a few steps away, pretending to be totally absorbed in admiring her new necklace, and she had to say, it wasn't that hard not to fake doing that. It was gorgeous in its own right. She glanced over her shoulder when Jean finally broke the silence.

"Storm and I are heading to Boston," she explained. "We won't be gone long. The professor wants us to track down a mutant who attacked the president,"

"So it was a mutant?" Logan asked.

"You'll be here when we get back, unless you plan on running off again,"

"He won't, I'll make sure of it," Keira called.

Logan rolled his eyes, then pointed over his shoulder. "There's your answer. I guess she's 'safe hands' in your world,"

Jean laughed.

Now it was Scott's turn to walk down the stairs. "Logan," he greeted.

"Scott?!" Logan raised his eyebrows.

Jean decided it was a good time to leave. "I'll see you boys later," she went over to Keira. "You too, sweetheart," she kissed her forehead, then left.

Logan turned his attention back to Scott. "You're back," Logan said matter-of-factly.

Scott shrugged. "Someone has to make sure Keira doesn't turn out to be exactly like you," he replied.

"Is that a problem?" Keira and Logan asked simultaneously. They looked at each other, then smirked at Scott.

Scott just stared at them for a moment. "Exactly," he muttered before walking away.

Logan sighed. "He hasn't changed,"

"Nope, you would think he would after leaving like that," Keira agreed.

Logan shook his head. "Alright, Stalker. I gotta go see the Professor. You okay on your own?"

Keira looked up at him with a 'you've got to be kidding' look. "No, Logan, I'm gonna light the place on fire,"

Logan shrugged. "Hey, that's a possibility with your powers and attitude," he laughed when she shoved him. "Easy, Stalker. Down girl,"

"Hey, I'm helping you with you-know-who. I'm not the one who was just gaping at her and didn't say much other than stuff about news and her neice,"

"Like I had a choice with you there," Logan countered.

"Like you should've felt threatened when I'm only eighteen and her blood relative as well as your ticket into trying to get her," Keira smirked.

Logan playfully glared at her. "I really hate you sometimes,"

Keira smiled. "I aim to piss you off. So… anything new about your past?"

Logan sighed. "Way to change the subject, and no. Not a damn thing… everywhere he tells me to go, I don't find anything,"

"Hey, I'm sure it'll all lead somewhere," Keira assured him, giving his arm a quick pat.

Logan shook his head. "You forgot all roads don't lead to Rome anymore,"

Keira gasped. "Oh my God, you actually used a very old saying, even if you just dissed it. What's wrong with you?"

"A lot of things, kid. I'm going back to see if he can gimme something new," Logan explained.

"I hope he does," Keira smiled.

Logan smiled weakly and nodded. "Thanks. I'll see you later, Stalker," he started walking away.

"Bye, Wolvie!"

"Never call me that again!" Logan called over his shoulder.

"Dream on, buddy boy!" she replied before smiling yet again and going her own way.

---

That night, Keira woke with a start. She knew she had just had an odd dream, but didn't remember what of. There were x-rays, dog tags, then a large, grimy, tiled room with a tank, and she could've sworn she had heard Logan's voice in it as well for some reason, but couldn't remember. Frankly, since it turned out being like a nightmare, she didn't want to.

All she knew was that it made her feel weird, and that didn't help what she felt the moment she sat up. She felt like something was wrong, but she didn't know what. After finding she couldn't sleep, she went down the stairs and into the kitchen, not expecting to see Bobby. "Oh, hey,"

"Hey," Bobby greeted. "Why are you up during this hour? I thought you said you were a heavy sleeper,"

"I am, and would you believe me if I said I had no clue?" she asked.

Bobby shrugged. "That's actually an answer that's never been used, so that works,"

"Iceman, Stalker… what is it with this place? Doesn't anyone sleep?" Logan asked as he also came into the kitchen.

"Stop calling me that, and yeah we do, I just woke up a while ago from having this weird dream I don't remember now, and here I am," Keira replied.

"Hm," Logan nodded, then blinked and cocked his head. He narrowed his eyes at her.

Keira frowned. "What?"

Logan righted himself, then shook his head. "Nothin'," he looked at Bobby. "Your excuse?"

"I don't sleep much," Bobby replied.

Logan nodded again, then went over to the fridge, and after a moment, spoke up. " "Got any beer?"

"It's a school…" Bobby pointed out.

Keira snorted. "You think that would keep him away from beer?"

Logan pointed at her without turning around. "Anything other than chocolate milk?" he asked, closing the fridge.

"Should be some soda in the small cupboard,"

Keira shook her head when the man made a B-line for the cupboard. She raised her arms like a stereotypical zombie. "Caffeine… need caffeine," she moaned.

Bobby smiled, while Logan just glared at her as he took one of the bottles. "You stalk me," he countered, then took out another.

Keira's jaw dropped. "I'm friends with you!"

"Yeah, teen girl with an adult man. How healthy is that?" Logan asked sarcastically, walking over to them.

"You love every second of it," Keira shot back.

"Yeah, the best part is when you leave me the hell alone," he leaned towards her, then put the second bottle in front of her.

Keira motioned at it. "He says while giving me this!"

"You're welcome," Logan growled before looking at Bobby and raising his own glass. "Hey, Bob, you think you can…?"

Bobby took the bottle, blew on it, which frosted it, then handed it back. He turned to Keira. "You want yours on ice, too?"

She shook her head. "I'm fine,"

The three of them sat down and talked a while, asking about each other before they got here. Obviously, Logan wasn't much help with his memories, so it was mostly Bobby talking with Keira and Logan interjecting with comments every so often.

Logan leaned back. "Bob, you never said how your parents reacted with…" he trailed off, then motioned around him. "…This,"

"They actually… think this is a prep school,"

"Ah," Logan nodded. "I suppose a lot of prep schools have their own dorms, campuses-"

"Jets," Bobby cut in.

"Hm," Logan raised his eyebrows.

The next few seconds passed in silence.

"Nice going starting something that would lead to an awkward silence, jackass," Keira muttered.

Logan shook his head. "God, do you EVER shut up?"

"Not when it comes to annoying you, pal," Keira smirked.

Bobby laughed.

Logan rolled his eyes. "You need a hobby, kid, why don't you try-" he suddenly shut up and looked to the side.

Keira smirked. "Oh really, what would those-"

Logan put his hand up to silence her. "Shh,"

She frowned. "What?" she whispered, but he had already walked slowly out of the room. "…That's weird…" she looked up, hearing what seemed like a group of helicopters. "So is that… the jet doesn't make that much noise, does it?" she asked, still keeping her voice down since she knew that Logan meant business before.

"No," Bobby shook his head. They both went to the window, but a few seconds later they heard a grunt. They both whirled around, just in time to see Logan with a choke hold on a man in a black suit who looked like some type of commando.

"You picked the wrong house, bub," he growled.

Another couple of seconds passed, and there was a long, high-pitched shriek that clearly wasn't Jane's. All four of them in thee room let out yells and covered their ears. Bobby and Keira seemed to duck just in time before the commando accidentally released fire from his gun. It continued for a while and both teens saw Logan attempting to keep the fire level and away from them. Bobby went to help him, but Keira pulled him back down. "He has it under control,"

"But-"

"Just trust me. You don't wanna be next to him right now,"

"Why-" but Bobby's question was already answered when he heard Logan's claws come out. Both of them couldn't look away as Logan impaled the other man, then watched him slide to the ground. Logan looked back at them, noticing they were watching. "You two alright?"

They both nodded quickly.

Logan headed out of the room again, but this time they followed. However, Logan pushed them back when they all saw more men in the commando suits. He hurried over to one and killed him, continuing down the line.

Bobby and Keira looked at each other when they heard screaming coming from the dorms above them. Keira grabbed his arm. "Bobby, come on. Like I said, he knows what he's doing with these guys, but the others need our help. Let's go,"

Bobby nodded, then hit a button on the wall, which opened up an elevator to the floor above. "Sounds like we don't have much time." They both got in, getting ready for anything as the elevator started to go up.

. "Stay here," he ordered


	8. Nightmare

**A/N: Hokay, faster update and a dead giveaway to who Keira really is to Logan… thank the new movie for the reveal sooner than I had wanted. Ah well. Enjoy and review, please.**

A few seconds later, Bobby and Keira reached the dorms. She turned to him. "I'll take the right couple of hallways. You take left," she offered up her plan, just as they both saw John running down the opposite hallway.

"John! Where's Rogue?" Bobby called.

"I don't know!" John called back.

Bobby shook his head. "I gotta find her." He ran in the opposite direction.

"Hey!" John objected, stepping forward.

Keira met him halfway, taking a hold of his shoulder to help get her point across. "Let him find her. You help those kids,"

John looked at her with a look that clearly said he didn't want to.

"John, come on," Keira frowned. "This isn't the time to argue,"

After a moment, John nodded. "Fine," he ran back in the direction he had come from, and Keira went to follow Bobby. She found that he had already disappeared, and there was another group of young children coming towards her, calling her name in confusion. "Come on. I know a way out," she motioned for them to follow her and went down a new hallway. She found one of the hidden panels which would open, she started patting it, getting annoyed when it didn't move. She punched it a few times. Still nothing. Damn it. "Where's Pete when you need him?" she mumbled.

"Right behind you,"

She turned, seeing Piotr almost literally right behind her. "Pete!"

He nodded quickly, then passed the girl in his arms over to her. "Take her. I got it." They switched places and with one swing of his arm, the hidden door opened.

Keira decided she would have time later to pout that what took her several tries only took him one. "Get them outta here. I'm gonna find the others." She turned on her heel, only to come about an inch away from a familiar tank top. _Logan. _

Logan spared a glance at her before looking back at the boy in his arms, then handed him over to Piotr. "Take him. He's stunned," he went to turn away.

"I can help you," Piotr told him as he walked away.

"Help them," Logan replied, pointing at the children who had just gone through the passage. He looked at Keira. "You too. If you follow me, chances are you're as good as dead. You know as well as I do in any other situation I wouldn't give a shit if you followed or not,"

Keira nodded. "Why do you think I'm not next to you right now?"

Logan understood and nodded. "Be careful," he turned the corner and hurried off.

The two teens looked at each other before going through the passageway. They got about halfway down one of the tunnels when Keira stopped. "What the hell am I doing?"

Piotr turned back. "What?"

She shook her head. "Keep going. I'm heading back in,"

"Are you crazy? Why?" Piotr demanded.

"I wanna make sure the others are okay," she replied, already heading back. "Go!"

Knowing that she wasn't going to be convinced otherwise, Piotr nodded and kept going as she went back into the passageway, finding the door was already shut. "What the HELL?!" She was silently cursing herself for attempting to play hero when she noticed that there was a reddish light coming from the left side of the area, but it was in the shape of a square. "…Okay," she blinked. Curiosity overcame her and she hit the area it was coming from, only to have part of the wall drop. It was another doorway. "Oh, sure, that one works," she started to head up the small flight of stairs that was right next to the new door, skidding to a halt when she heard heavy footsteps coming her way. "Shit, shit, shit!" she turned the corner, only to bump into something, rather, someone. She recognized the shriek that followed. "Rogue, it's me, it's me!" she clamped a hand over her friend's mouth.

Marie stopped and took a deep breath. "I was looking all over for you. I saw your room was empty and they thought they got you!"

"Good to know I would've been missed. Now come on, looks like the only choice we have is the front door,"

"They'll be swarming that place!" John objected.

"They're swarming EVERYWHERE, Johnny Boy. We're stuck," Keira replied.

"Trying is better than waiting here to get caught," Bobby put in his side.

"Right," Marie nodded.

The four of them headed for the lobby, only to get cut off by two soldiers. They all looked around for some route of escape, not finding any. That was, until they heard Logan yelling, then saw him jumping down from the stairwell, right onto a couple of the soldiers. Within seconds, the soldiers were dead.

Logan got up slowly. "Let's go,"

The others knew better than to object when he was like this. They all followed him towards the front, only to shrink back when the doors opened and the hum of a helicopter was heard.

"Come on, this way," Logan headed in the other direction and the others followed. He led them down a hall, and of all times, Logan decided to point something out to Keira. "I thought I told you to help Tin Man and the kids,"

"Are you kidding? You ask this NOW? I was worried about these guys so I came back.

I didn't follow you,"

Logan didn't respond, just watched as Bobby hit the panel leading to the door that Keira had gone through minutes before. She realized it must close after a couple of minutes of being open to prevent enemies from following the people who used it. They went through, and after a second, Keira noticed Marie had stopped. "What…?" She didn't have to finish, knowing what was wrong. Logan wasn't with them. The note was confirmed when she heard Marie call for him, only to see him shut the door.

"No!" Marie started banging on it. "Guys, help me open it!" she called, but Bobby was already dragging her off.

Keira looked at her. "Marie, come on. He's fine. The guy's indestructible," she offered, trying to hide that she didn't really know how far 'indestructible' went.

"No he's not! Keira, you know him like I know him! He's a father to the both of us! We can't leave him! They are gonna kill him!"

"Dragon Girl's right. He can handle himself!" John objected.

Keira made a mental note to set something of his on fire later. Of course he wouldn't mind since his powers also involved fire, but still, nobody called her Dragon Girl.

"Keira, Bobby, please!" Marie begged.

Keira backed up. "I'm with her. He would do I for any of us,"

Bobby clenched his jaw, mulling it over, then the look on his girlfriend's face made him decide. He walked towards them, ignoring John's groan. They went back inside just in time to see a heavyset man talking to Logan.

Keira studied him. Why is he just standing there? He has guns trained on him. What's wrong with him?!" she felt the spot to her right get cold, and risked looking over. She saw ice forming on the wall. Bobby was making it crawl along, then the ice started making a wall between the men.

"No! No!" Logan started banging on it after it got thick.

"Logan, come on, let's go!" Marie called.

He didn't budge.

"Logan…" Bobby insisted.

"Go, I'll be fine," Logan replied.

"We won't," Marie replied.

Logan turned around this time.

Keira saw the shadow of the other man, and it looked like he had just taken something and was now putting it on the wall of ice. "Oh, that can't be good…"

"It's not. Go. Keep goin'," Logan instructed.

They all headed down the tunnel and into the parking garage this time.

Logan headed for a blue sports car. "Get in. Keir, Rogue, shotgun," he ordered after shoving John towards the backseat since the teen had gone for the driver's seat.

"How? The thing doesn't have the armrest that converts," Keira pointed out.

"Then you're gonna be pretty uncomfortable. I need your eyes…" Logan began, then looked from Bobby to Marie. "And I don't trust that guy with you,"

Marie went to object, then realized that it was a bad idea and got in after Keira did.

"This is Cyclops' car…" Bobby pointed out after another pause.

Logan smirked. "That's never stopped me before," he replied before bringing out his claws and stabbing at the bottom of the dashboard.

"Hotwiring mutant style. You never cease to amaze me, Logan," Keira shook her head.

"Thank you, Stalker," Logan replied before pressing on the gas. The car sped off out of the garage and onto the road.

After a while of silence, John spoke up. "What was that back there?"

"…Stryker. His name is Stryker." Logan mumbled after a moment.

Keira blinked a couple of times. For some reason, the name rang a bell. "Who's…?"

"I can't remember," the man admitted.

"You think he's from your past?" Keira asked.

Logan shook his head. "Not a clue," he replied, then glanced over at Marie when she passed over his dog tags.

"Here, this is yours," she told him.

A few more seconds of quiet passed, then John broke it. "Dragon Girl, would you turn on the radio? I don't like uncomfortable silences,"

"Only if you stop calling me that," Keira insisted.

"Deal,"

Keira nodded, then hit the power button for the radio, only to have N*SYNC start blasting. Everyone groaned their protest, but Keira had to laugh, wondering what her uncle was doing listening to a station that played it. "That explains so much," she pressed another button, then raised an eyebrow when the panel lowered and an oval shaped part with an x- on it came out, then turned. "Uh…?"

Logan took it, then looked it over before it beeped and opened. "Whoa…" he spared a last glance at it before putting it at his side. "Sit back,"

"Where are we going?" John asked.

"Storm and Jean are in Boston. We'll head that way," Logan replied.

"My parents live in Boston," Bobby announced, though he seemed uneasy about it.

"Good," Logan didn't seem to catch the emotion.

Keira looked back at the boys. "Did you guys hear anything from Pete?" she asked.

"No. Why?"

"I left him in the tunnel back during that… attack. He kept going with the kids and I doubled back to check on you guys. I'm worried about 'em,"

"Hm," Everyone nodded slowly in agreement until yet another silence came over them. Soon enough, Keira had fallen asleep, and before she knew it, she was dreaming.

_She didn't know where she was. She was just looking up at some unfamiliar ceiling in some weird bed when the door on the other side of the door swung open. Not having any control, she just lets out a scream. However, she didn't even know where it came from, since it was a completely different pitch and length than her current scream. Then, a young man with long, dirty blonde hair stepped into the room and spotted her, advancing on her slowly._

_"It's okay, you're safe… your daddy sent me to look after you,"_

_Keira wanted to run. She wasn't sure who the hell the guy was. The worst part was she knew she could wake up, but something was holding her there._

_"I won't hurt you," the man continued._

_She wanted to scream "bullshit", especially when he picked her up, but found she couldn't. **Let me… wait… whoa… this guy just picked me up under my arms? How's that possible? Seriously, who is this guy, and where is he taking me?** She looked around. It wasn't the mansion. She knew that. Somebody would've come to her aid by now. Hell, she would've bitten him by this point, now that he had picked her up. **Kick him where it counts. That always works, unless this guy is some messed up version of Logan, which would mean I'm dead in a minute or two. What the hell?! This is a dream! Logan's next to you, driving.** **He's not gonna kill you… yet.** She yelled at herself. She went to kick the man, but she seemed to be frozen. **Okay, running out of plans, here. **She spoke again without trying, and it was a different voice than her own as well._

_"Daddy?" she whimpered._

_**Daddy? Where the hell'd that come from? **She didn't even remember her father. The closest person who had ever come to a father to her besides Logan was Scott, and this guy wasn't either of the men._

_"No, darlin'. I'm here for your dad. 'Fore he went all crazy he said we gotta get out before your uncle gets here," he continued._

_**Remy? Why does that sound so familiar? And my dad went crazy? What? This doesn't make sense.** Another high-pitched scream came from her when there was a cracking sound from the other side of the house, then banging and whooshing._

_The man, apparently Remy, frowned. "Looks like we don't got much time, kid," he offered his hand. "Let's go,"_

_Keira wanted to shake her head, but again, the message didn't seem to get to her brain. She decided to trust the man since the noises were getting louder. She grabbed his hand and this time, the command did go through. A moment later he had her tight against his chest and he was running with her. Her dream-self clung to him for dear life when they were suddenly flipping through the air, Keira was actually getting dizzy somehow, both at the action and getting lost with the facts._

_After they had landed, Remy put her down, then sat down. "We should be safe for now, kid," he sat her down, then sat down himself._

_**Well, Crazy, feeling sick is what you get for letting him carry you away like that!** She snapped at herself._

_After a while of silence, he studied her. "What's your name again, kid?"_

_**Don't tell him!** "Keira…" **Damn it.**_

_"Keira… you look like a Keira," he offered. "Well, Keira… as far as I'm concerned, you can call me Uncle Remy… Gambit, if you like…" he tilted his head when she didn't respond. "Keira? …. Keira…? Keira!"_

"KEIRA!"

Keira woke up at the shout. "Gambit huh-what?" she looked around, seeing Logan with his hand on her shoulder, looking concerned with Marie behind him. She looked down, seeing that her nails were digging into his arm, and he was obviously in pain. "Sorry," she released him.

Logan just grunted and moved his arm. "You okay, kid? You just started mumblin'…" he told her.

"I just had a really screwed up dream, that's all. I'm fine," she insisted, then looked around. It was already morning. "Where are we?"

"My parents' place," Bobby replied. "We're about to go in. Figured you'd wanna be with us,"

"Really?" Keira asked sarcastically, scooting out of the car. "…Nice place," she observed, looking over the house.

"Thanks," Bobby mumbled.

"Your parents gonna be okay with us dropping in?" Logan asked.

"…We'll find out soon enough," Bobby shrugged before leading the way inside the house.


	9. Burn in Hell

**A/N: Sorry for the huge... _over a year_ ("Wow" *facepalm*) wait. As some of you might know, it's been crazy. I got a job that takes up a good amount of my time, my friend died, and work around the house has just been piling up until now, so I've had little time to get updates out there. Anyways, figured this was due for one. It's kinda long to make up for the wait. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

"Hey. You alright?"

Keira looked at Logan as they waited for Bobby to open the door. "Huh?"

Logan poked her cheek. "You don't look so good. Were you having a nightmare or somethin'?"

Keira shrugged. "Guess you could say that… well… not really. More like a messed up version of déjà vu, you know?" she asked, then snorted. "I'm sure you don't." She raised an eyebrow when he raised his eyebrows, smirked, and looked away. "…What?"

"You're wrong." He stated simply before walking inside since Bobby had already made it to the front door and walked in, calling for his parents.

Keira didn't think much of it. She got out of the car, approached the house and motioned for Marie to go in before she stepped inside and looked around. It was nicer than the digs she had been in, and bigger than the temporary home she would see her aunt and Scott in every so often before she made her move to the mansion. "Whoa."

Bobby shrugged. "It's not much, but it's home."

Keira blinked. "Wait, you call this 'not much'?"

Bobby shrugged and smiled.

Marie looked at her. "Guess you don't know what you've got 'til it's gone, huh?"

Keira shrugged and smiled in agreement, then sat down when Bobby pointed to the couch in the living room. Logan and John joined her, but Logan spotted the kitchen and had headed for the fridge within moments. Keira turned to John when she heard him flicking his lighter. "Look, I understand why you brought it, but put that thing away. You're in someone else's house now."

John looked at her, opened the lighter, then flipped it shut with a loud 'cling.' She glared, but dropped the issue, waiting for Bobby's parents to come.

"Exactly." Bobby deadpanned, shooting his own glare in John's direction. "Rogue, I'll see if I can get you some clothes. Keira, are you okay or do you want something?"

Keira looked down at what she had run out of the mansion in: A tank top and flannel pants. "Jeans would be nice, but if you can't come through there, whatever."

Bobby nodded and left, still calling for his parents and who Keira figured was his brother. He returned shortly after, handing Marie and outfit and Keira a pair of jeans. Bobby looked Keira up and down. "Not sure if they'll fit, but I found a pair. Here."

Keira took them. "Calling me fat, Bob-O?"

Bobby stared at her for a moment, then panicked. He started sputtering, looking for words that didn't come.

Keira laughed. "I'm kidding, hon. Thanks."

Bobby let out a nervous laugh, then relaxed.

Keira nodded. "Where's your bathroom so I can get these on?"

Bobby pointed down a hallway. "First door on your left."

"Thanks again." She made her way to her intended destination and swapped out the jeans for the pants. To her amusement, Bobby was right. They were fairly tight on her. However, she didn't want to give Bobby the benefit of knowing, so she slipped quickly into the kitchen to see what Logan was up to. She laughed, seeing him holding a beer.

"Logan! You've been here all of five minutes and you've already stolen from their fridge? Really?"

"I'm part alcoholic." Logan deadpanned.

"And part metal, and part wolf or wolverine, and part-"

"Shut up, kid."

"Fine."

Logan nodded, satisfied, then stopped suddenly and extended his claws… towards a cat.

"Logan!" Keira scurried over to try and put distance between the cat and mutant before Logan whacked it to make it go away. She relaxed when she saw Logan didn't seem to mind as the cat rubbed against his claws. They both turned when they heard the door open.

"Hey, Ronne, next time you-" A middle aged man came through the door, right into the kitchen, along with another teenager and a woman. He pushed passé dthe others to get between his family and the two mutants. "Who the Hell are you?" he demanded.

Keira looked at the stairs, where Bobby had gone a short time after she made it to the kitchen. "Bobby…!"

Bobby was already at the base of the stairs, making his way down quickly, even before she called. Like his father, Bobby made his way between his real family as well as surrogate family.

"Bobby? Aren't you supposed to be at school?" The woman, Bobby's mother, asked, just as Marie made it down the stairs.

His father didn't look thrilled. "Bobby, who is this guy?"

"Um… this is, professor Logan…" Bobby replied.

Logan didn't move or speak.

Keira stepped on his foot.

Logan glared at her, then glanced at the family. "…Hi…."

"There's something I need to tell you."

Keira shifted uncomfortably. She remembered Bobby had told her he didn't quite tell his family what the school was exactly for. _Won't this be interesting._

_

* * *

_

As if time couldn't go any slower, a short time after the entire group had gone into the living room to discuss the mutant aspect of Xavier's school, John started up with the lighter again. Keira was tempted to leave from the arch she and Logan were under and smack the damn object out of his hands. It gave her something to do other than stand and listen, being that she knew the jeans were too small for her to sit down without ripping them somewhere.

"Would you cut that out?" Bobby's mother asked after a while.

Like he had with Keira, John just stared at her as he made the closing clicks louder.

Keira turned his attention to the other woman. "He does that."

"I see."

"You don't understand how we see this… we thought Bobby was going to a school for the gifted…" Bobby's father cut in, sticking with the original subject.

"Bobby _is_ gifted." Marie cut in.

"We know that, we just didn't realize-"

"We still love you, Bobby." His mother interrupted her husband. "It's just this mutant problem is a little-"

The mutants all tensed at the word, and Logan spoke for the first time. "What mutant _problem_?"

" Complicated." His mother finished.

Bobby's father turned his attention to Logan. "What exactly do you teach, Mr. Logan?"

"Art." Logan growled.

Keira grabbed his arm and gave it a squeeze, trying to get his attention away from the discussion, even a little. The least they needed was him getting pissed off.

Bobby's father caught the motion. "It seems a little… concerning, with your student there being… intimate."

Marie started to rise to back them up again, but it was Logan and Keira's turn to bite back.

"I'm his kid."

"She's my sister."

The two looked at each other quick. Two different responses. That went least it was a quick fix. "She's my kid sister." Logan replied.

Bobby's father looked between them. "you look a little too old to be the brother of her, don't you?"

Logan's upper lip twitched threateningly. "She's twenty. I'm thirty five. Fifteen years. Doesn't seem like much of a difference when our folks had me at eighteen." _So what if that was a lie? It looks accurate. _

"I thought the school was for kindergarten through twelfth grade, or is that incorrect to?"

"Students can stay to perfect their powers or learn to be a teacher." Bobby backed them up.

His mother studied Keira. "And what are your… mutations?"

"Out of sight, out of mind, as far as I'm concerned here." Keira replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

Logan grunted in agreement.

Bobby's mother looked back at Bobby as she picked up her tea. "And yours?"

Bobby looked at everyone uncertainly before reaching over and touching the cup of tea she had. A few seconds later, the drink had frozen. Bobby shrugged. "I can do a lot more than that."

His mother flipped it upside down and dropped it. The cat jumped onto the table and began to lick what its master has passed up.

Ronny shuddered, then ran off.

Bobby's mother shuddered as well. "This is all my fault."

"That's it." Keira uncrossed her arms and exhaled, ready to give the woman a verbal piece of her mind, but Logan held her back. She shot him a warning look.

He raised his eyebrows. "You hold me back, I hold you back, _sis_."

Keira let out an annoyed groan, but relaxed.

John, who had chuckled at his companions' reactions, suddenly stopped. "Actually, it was found that males carries the mutant gene and passes it on, so it's his fault." He pointed at Bobby's father.

* * *

The next few moments passed in awkward silence. Glares as well as simple glances were passed around the room. Beeping broke the silence, and Logan mumbled something about the call being for him when he found it was the phone from the car.

Once Logan was gone, Bobby's mother scooted closer to her son. "Bobby, have you tried not being a mutant."

"Lady, we don't have a choice in the matter. Not always. This is as close to non-mutant as he can get right now." Keira replied, walking behind Bobby.

"I believe I was asking my son, not you." His mother shot back.

"She's right, though." Bobby pressed. "This is as close as I can get."

Bobby's mother went to retort and Keira was ready to counter, when Logan came back into the room, only to drag Keira out quickly, bringing her out onto the deck. "How far are the cops away, would you say?"

"Cops, what cops?"

"Shut up and check, Keir." Logan replied, jabbing his finger out towards the backyard.

Keira frowned in confusion, but went along with it anyway. A couple of seconds later, her eyes were gold and her pupils turned to slits. She looked around, then froze. "They're at least three hundred feet away, tops. Are they here for us?" She turned her eyes back to normal. Logan's silence was enough of an answer "We have to go." She replied, but in vain, being that Logan was dragging her back in already.

Logan addressed the other three mutants around. "We have to go. Now."

"Why?" Marie asked.

"Now!" Logan barked.

"Logan, what's wrong?"

Logan said nothing, but extended his claws and headed out the front door.

"Marie, cops are here." Keira replied for Logan, also heading out. "Someone sold us out."

Bobby looked at his family, then remembered who had run off a while ago. "Ronny…"

The mutants joined Logan, not at all expecting to be surrounded by cops when they did.

"Drop the knives and put your hands in the air."

The group just stared at them, then jumped and turned when they heard something glass break from inside.

"This is just a misunderstanding…" Logan tried to reason.

"Put the knives down!" the officer who had told Logan to do the same earlier repeated.

"I can't!" Logan replied, then slowly put his arm up, showing the claws were connected to skin. "Look." However, the action was apparently sorted under dangerous, because the officer shot him.

The girls let out a yelp when Logan's head snapped back and he collapsed. They both let out squeaks when they realized he had been shot in the head. What surprised them was that there wasn't much blood, probably having to do with the adamantium covering his bones.

After a couple of moments of staring at Logan, the officer pointed his gun at the teens. "Alright, the rest of you, on the ground now."

Bobby, Keira and Marie exchanged looks before lowering themselves slowly. John didn't move.

"I said on the ground!"

"We don't wanna hurt you, kid." A female officer on the other side of the deck added.

After a few moments, Keira flinched, hearing the lighter open. Here we go. He's gonna get us all killed.

"You know all the dangerous mutants you hear about on the news?… I'm thw worst one."

A moment later, the others felt a strong rush of heat. When it stopped briefly, they looked up just in time to see John blasting the police with fire. When he got two oncoming patrol cars, Keira looked at Marie. "Touch him! Stop him!"

"Can't you?" Marie replied.

"I can make fire, not take it away. Come on, drain him."

After a moment of decision, Marie nodded. "Move so I don't get you."

Keira pulled back slowly and Marie reached over, gripping John's ankle.

After a few moments, John collapsed and most of the fire subsided. Another few seconds passed, and Logan stirred, while the X-Jet came into view. As It landed, Keira helped Logan to his feet. "You okay?"

Logan looked at her. "You're joking, right?" He led the way to the plane, but not before stopping to stare at the cop who had delivered what would've been the fatal shot, had he not had the healing factor, keeping him from shooting one of the teens.

Once they were onboard, Keira made her way over to John, not at all hesitating to land a hard punch across his jaw that knocked John back against the wall. "Your ego happy now? You proud you could've gotten us all killed! I would say burn in Hell, but you'd probably enjoy it! Screw you, asshole! Do that when you're alone so you're the only one in danger!" She went to attack John again, but Jean ran over and grabbed her from behind, trying to calm her down. It took her a good minute to do so.

John looked at Logan for support.

Logan smirked. "Your lucky she's doing it and not me, pal." Satisfied that someone had dished out at least a fraction of the punishment that he wanted to deal John, Logan sat down in one of the seats, looking at the new, navy blue addition on the plane. "Who's this?"

"I am Kurt Wagner, but in the Munich Circus I was known as the Incredible Nightcrawler!"

"Yeah, save it." Logan replied. "Storm."

"We're outta here. Everyone belted in?"

Keira made her way to the seat in front of Kurt and beside Logan, but not before 'accidentally' elbowing John in the back of the head. "Yeah, looks like."

Shortly after, Ororo spoke up. "I've got two signals approaching. Coming in fast."

Another few seconds passed, and a pilot's voice came into the comm., ordering them to land and only gave them ten seconds to comply.

"Wow, someone's angry." Ororo murmured.

"I wonder why." Logan replied, looking back at John.

Two fighter jets came into view. They all figured it was them that had been contacting them. After another couple of warnings, they fell back. However, it didn't last long, because there was suddenly more constant beeping that came from the computer on the plane.

"They're gonna fire."

"Shit." Keira mumbled. "As if this day couldn't get worse."


End file.
